The Many Questions of Lulu
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: My friend's story plot overview inside . When Karman and Lulu are witnesses to Moses getting his freak on, some wild things happen! Rated M for OOCness, sexual innuendos, sex, etc. MosesxOC Note: I don't own Aluvia, Bianca does


NOTE: This is NOT my story, it is my friend Bianca's story (which she gave me permission to upload, seeing as she can't do it herself). Seeing as this story comes from a SERIES of stories, I guess I have to give you a plot overview so you can understand the story!

Okay, the story starts out with a girl named Aluvia who is seemingly Diva's only female chevalier. Aluvia is the main love interest for Solomon and Moses, (with probably more characters to come) creating the ultimate drama, violence, action-packed story! Aluvia is working behind Diva's back to help Saya, and apparently in alliance with the Schiff but that part of the story has yet to be revealed. Moses, in this story, gets very attached to Aluvia mentally and physically, even forcing her to have sex with him (though Solomon comes in at last and fights with Moses over her). Aluvia, distraught over her conflicting feelings for them, her betrayal to Diva, and everything else around her, is on the brink of despair. Will Solomon console her? Will Moses be by her side? Who's to say?

This story is completely OOC (for Karman, of course.) and is rated M for sexual innuendos and rape (because Aluvia doesn't quite want Moses like _that_). Enjoy and no flaming!

Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, the sound of shuffling and grunting could be heard softly… or rather loudly if you're close by.

"M-Moses! Stop it, I--"

"I need you, don't leave me Aluvia!"

Off in the distance, a pair of eyes peered at the figures that lay in the center of the warehouse.

"Oh yeah…"

Karman was sitting there like the freak that he was, jerking off to the sight of his friend and his "lover" of the night (OO). Karman, who was grunting and occupied with the scene before him, hadn't noticed that he too, was being watched by someone. Someone with a freakishly large pair of eyes.

"Hi Karman! Whatcha doin'?"

"GAH! LULU?! WHAT THE HELL?"

Karman blushed and tried to cover his erection sheepishly. Lulu cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.  
"What were you doing?"

"Uh… I… umm… nothing."

Lulu looked at the floor.

"What's that white stuff on the ground?"

Karman's blush went further.

"A-Ahh… bird shit!"

Lulu kneeled and sniffed it (like the awkward girl that she is) and screwed up her face.

"It smells funny…"

Karman wanted to die.

"It smells… because of the food it ate…"

"Oooh… hey, what are Moses and Aluvia doing over there?"

"… uh…"

"Are they wrestling?"

Karman looked around for a sign of hope. Or maybe something that would miraculously chop his head off or end his life prematurely.

"Uh… sure!"

Lulu's eyebrows rose.  
"Then why are they naked?"

"So they don't get dirty!"

"Oooh… but why is Aluvia screaming?"

"Moses… bit her!"

Lulu sat on the floor, crossing her legs and watching with intent.

"Why is Moses moving like that?"

Karman slowly turned his head to look back at the two on the floor. Moses, who hadn't sensed them due to his "activities", was busy thrusting into Aluvia. He then slowly turned back to Lulu. These questions were infuriating and embarrassing to answer! He needed to escape fro this… fast!

"Exercise. He needs to stay in shape! _Hehe_…"

Lulu pouted, knowing that that wasn't all of it. Karman chuckled uncomfortably.

"Okay… but then why is he grunting like that? And Aluvia is moaning? What kind of exercise is this?"

A bead of sweat dripped down Karman's face and neck. 'God damn it…' 

"They're… uh… doing yoga! You see, that position is the "Cobra", and she's doing to "Savasana" position… and they're grunting and moaning because… they are releasing a lot of energy!"

"Oooh… Yoga Wrestling sounds like a lot of fun! I mean, if Aluvia is enjoying, then maybe it's good!"

Karman sweatdropped. She was actually buying this crap!

"Ah! Moses, stop you're to rough! I-I'm going to co-AHH!"

"Yeah, Aluvia, YEAH!"

Lulu's eyes grew wider (if it was even possible) and she stared intensely at Aluvia's convulsing body.

"What pose is that? And what did Aluvia mean by 'I'm going to co--"

"Uh… LOOK LULU! A MONKEY!"

Lulu grinned and searched around the room.

"Where, where?! I want to see the-- Karman?"

And with a flash, Karman had disappeared from the scene. Lulu searched frantically for her friend.

"Kaaarmaaan?! Where'd you goooo?! You never answered my question!!"

Poor, poor Karman! The guy never even got a good amount of time to watch! Eh, Karman's a little freaky to me, and way OOC for my liking but it still made me laugh! Lulu is way too innocent for that kind of stuff, "Yoga Wrestling"… woo! Moses… why? Poor Aluvia, she was so innocent too! I hope you had a good laugh or a very awkward moment reading this story! I think there's a part two to this story, but I have to get it from Bink! Ja ne! OH! And sorry it was so short, but it was supposed to be a short collection of funny OOC random moments from behind the scenes in the story. I might even write my own, just to make this thing longer! I hope to upload the real story so you can understand it more! JA NE!

"… I hope she didn't follow me…"

Karman sighed contently and began rubbing furiously at his cock. (AN: The guy needed to finish, what can I say?) He peered through the convenient hole in the wall and watched as the two were in the final throws of sex.

'YES! Finally, no more interruptions, no more annoying questions, just me, myself, and my pen--"

Suddenly, Solomon popped in out of nowhere.

"Aluvia! What are you--"

A vein popped in Karman's head. No interruptions would be made…

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, CAN'T A MAN JERK OFF EVERYONCE IN A WHILE WITHOUT INTERRUPTION? I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I THINK I'LL DIE IF I DON'T FINISH THIS! Hey, you there, pretty boy chevalier, either you get the hell out of here and let Moses finish, or join the party!"

"What?"

"…Oooh…"

Karman had finally noticed that he was… exposed for the world to see. (AN: Fangirl nosebleeds anyone?) Karman sheepishly turned to the many cameras behind him.

"T-This is NOT what it looks like…"

The camera man nodded.

"Oh yes this is… now keep going, this makes great TV! I think that we can even sell this to E!: Entertainment Television, or maybe just cut out all the talking and keep just the action, sell that to Howard Stern…"

Karman covered himself up with his Schiff robe, curled up into a little ball, sat in a corner and cried.


End file.
